Una nueva aventura juntas
by Chica-pino
Summary: Lucy Gray, (OC) y Penny Haywood se van a casar, y después de vivir muchas aventuras, deciden introducirse en otra, que es una más intima.


Mi nombre es Lucy, y hoy es el día más especial de mi vida. Me voy a casar con la persona más especial y perfecta del mundo. Se llama Penny Haywood, una chica muy inteligente, bella, y dulce que he conocido nunca. Asistimos juntas a Hogwarts, en el mismo curso, pero en diferentes casas. Ella en Hufflepuff, y yo en Gryffindor. Recuerdo aquellos años como si hubiesen sido ayer… y lo cierto es que habían pasado unos tres años desde que nos graduamos. ¿Se pueden creer que a primera vista no me hubiese fijado en ella? Lo cierto es que solo la veía como una amiga. Bueno, la mejor, junto a Leney, que era también mi mejor amiga. Ella se casó hace un par de meses con Nymphadora Tonks. Estuve en aquella boda, y estuve muy feliz por ellas. Lo cierto es que hacían una hermosa pareja. Pero ellas comenzaron la relación mucho antes que yo, porque Leney sí que fue más lanzada en declararse. Yo en realidad, no era capaz de contarle a mi prometida todo lo que sentía. Y era inevitable… no estaba segura de que ella sintiese lo mismo, y en Hogwarts, no era muy común que dos mujeres tuviesen una relación, y en realidad nadie sabía que yo era lesbiana. Aún recuerdo cuando me declaré a Penny, con ayuda de Bill Weasley, que es mi mejor amigo.

**FLASHBACK**

—Bill, estoy en muy nerviosa…¿Y si no acepta?

—No seas tonta, Lu. —El aludido negó con su cabeza, un tanto indignado.—¿Cómo va a negarse? Fuisteis al baile juntas… y siempre estáis juntas. De hecho, estás más con ella, que con Rowan. Incluso ella dice que pareceis novias.

—Pero porque somos mejores amigas.—Aclaré, con el ceño fruncido.

El pelirrojo me conocía, y sabía perfectamente que estaba nerviosa, aunque yo tratase de mostrarme tranquila. Pero claro, no me salía muy bien. Me había preparado bastante, porque íbamos a ir juntas a Hogsmeade, y quería verme bien. Tenía puestos unos jeans de color negros, junto a una blusa de color azul de seda, con estampado floral, unas bailarinas negras, y un bolso de color azul. Bill me miró con admiración, y después, tomó mi mano con una sonrisa, para sacarme de la sala común, y caminar juntos en dirección a la entrada, para encontrarme con Penny. Estaba tan nerviosa, que ya sentía mi corazón latir con demasiada fuerza… tanto, que oía como bombeaba dentro de mi pecho. Finalmente, antes de llegar, Bill, que me abrazó, me deseó suerte, y se fue. Yo caminé con rapidez, y fue entonces cuando la vi. Estaba hermosa… tenía su rubio cabello con sus trenzas comunes, pero el cabello suelto, se lo recogió en una cola de caballo. Llevaba una blusa amarilla muy fina, y unos pantalones que en realidad eran como los míos, pero le quedaban mucho mejor que ella. Me mordí el labio inferior, mientras me acercaba a ella. Me sonrió con una amplitud muy dulce, y fue entonces cuando me sentí flaquear completamente..

—¡Lu!—Mostraba su entusiasmo natural, mientras me abrazaba y besaba tiernamente mi mejilla derecha.— Te ves estupenda.

—Tú también. Como siempre.—Murmuré, con las mejillas levemente coloreadas, mientras me separaba de su abrazo, y comenzaba a caminar con ella. —¿Dónde quieres ir primero?

—¿A las tres escobas?

—Por supuesto. A mí también me apetece tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

Me sorprendió cuando agarró mi brazo, pero al ver su sonrisa, no pude evitar responderle con una también. Percibí su aroma a flores, cosa que últimamente me gustaba oler. ¿Cómo me le iba a declarar? Ya no recordaba aquellas palabras que ensayé con Bill. En realidad, no sabía qué hacer. Me estaba volviendo loca.

—¿Sabes? Después del baile, todo fue diferente.

La observé confusa, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería. Yo no notaba nada diferente, porque hacíamos cosas juntas, como siempre, y no hubo ninguna clase de distanciamiento entre ambas.

—Me he percatado de muchas cosas...—Ya me estaba asustando, por lo que mis cejas se alzaron.— Que nunca antes había percibido.

—Penny, amiga, ¿Qué te ocurre? Me estás asustando.

Negó con su cabeza, manteniéndose en silencio, mientras entrabamos en las tres escobas, ya que el camino no se hizo tan largo como parecía ser. Buscamos una mesa, y nos sentamos juntas, yo enfrente de ella, entrelazando mis propios dedos. Justamente, la señora Rosmerta se acercó a nosotras, para tomarnos nota.

—Dos cervezas de mantequilla, por favor.—Pidió ella, y cuando la señora Rosmerta apuntó, se alejó de nosotras, dejándonos solas, de nuevo.

—¿Me vas a decir que sucede?

Siguió sin responder, y fue entonces cuando supe que algo no estaba bien. Que algo le sucedía. Por eso, apoyé mi mano sobre la suya, que estaba sobre la mesa, y entonces, me miró. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los mios, de una forma que antes nunca había visto. Su brillo era diferente, especial. Ese brillo típico cuando estás… enamorada. Y fue entonces, cuando solté su mano. No sabía porqué lo hice, simplemente algo dentro de mí se rompió.

—Entiendo…

—¿Qué entiendes?—Ahora fue ella quien me miró muy confusa.

Alcé una de mis comisuras, dedicándole una sonrisa triste.

—Estás enamorada.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Tus ojos me lo dijeron.

Sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa tierna, y fue entonces, cuando su mano tomó la mía, y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, y ya entonces lo entendí por completo. Su mirada, y su sonrisa tierna… todo era para mí.

—Lo estoy, pero de ti. No me di cuenta antes, pero me estoy enamorando de ti. Entiendo que no te guste, porque…. bueno, no es común que dos mujeres están enamoradas, o porque no quieras arruinar nuestra…

—Yo también estoy enamorada de ti.—La corté, con la voz rota, llena de emoción, y de nervios.—Justamente hoy te lo iba a contar. Bill… me ayudó en todo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, y quería preguntarte algo.

—Por supuesto, dime.

—¿Quieres… ser mi novia?

—Por supuesto que sí. Sin dudarlo, quiero ser tu novia.

No era capaz de ocultar mi felicidad, por lo que entrelacé mis dedos con la ajena con algo más de firmeza, acariciando su dorso con algo de ternura. Ella me sonrió, y fue entonces, cuando Rosmerta llegó con las cervezas, pero antes de servirnoslas, nos observó con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente, nos sonrió con levedad, y se volteó para irse, dejándonos solas de nuevo. Luego, ambas nos dedicamos a beber, pero sin soltar nuestras manos. Algo me decía que nuestra relación iba a ser duradera.

************* FIN DEL FLASHBACK************

Y tanto que lo fue. Son siete años de relación, y finalmente, será mi esposa. ¿Puede ser todo mejor? Sí. Encontré a mi hermano, Jacob, y está invitado. Es el padrino, y Leney la madrina. Y Rowan, Tulip, Tonks y Merula las damas de honor. De hecho, la boda iba a ser un tanto grande, ya que Penny y yo decidimos hacerla de esta forma. Queríamos celebrar nuestra boda, disfrutarla, y jamás olvidarla. Estaba frente al espejo, mientras Leney me ayudaba a prepararme. Hablábamos tranquilamente, ya que ella sabía de mi nerviosismo. Me miré fijamente, a través del espejo… mi cabello castaño estaba recogido en una trenza, que me llegaba hasta el principio de la espalda, con el velo blanco, y que además iba a juego con mi vestido blanco, de encaje por la parte superior, y por la parte inferior, era de princesa. Estaba hermosa. Me veía genial, y creo que no podía pedir más. La boda, no tardaba en comenzar, solo un par de horas, por lo que recordé cuando me pidió ser su esposa, creo que lloré mucho de la emoción. No fue una petición fuera de lo común, sino en nuestra casa. Ella era creadora de pociones, y yo básicamente, trabajaba con ella, en su laboratorio.

Obviamente, no sabía qué vestido iba a ponerse Penny, ni ella el mío, pero no dudaba que ella como siempre, estaría hermosa. Suspiré con levedad, y mirando a mi mejor amiga, me senté sobre la cama.

—Tía, estoy super nerviosa.

—Es normal… pero piensa, que todo saldrá bien. Ella te ama, y tú la amas.

Asentí con mi cabeza, notando como mi cabeza daba vueltas. Estaba tan enamorada de ella, que no sabía como mantenerme cuerda en ese momento. Me dolía la cabeza, y comenzaba a sentir náuseas. Malditos nervios. Maldita migraña. Sentía como toda yo esperaba que ya el momento comenzase. Era un gran agobio tener que esperar tanto para poder pronunciar las palabras que harían que mi vida cambiase a mejor. Suspiré con levedad, mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado, y tomaba mi mano, para acariciarle el dorso. La observé con una sonrisa, cual la platinada me correspondió.

—¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?

—Por supuesto. Todos los profesores vendrán también. Incluso Snape.

Eso me hizo sonreír. Siempre Snape me decía que era una incompetente, pero cuando le dije que me iba a casar con Penny, me felicitó, y aseguró que iría a la boda, solo para asegurarse de que "no fuese un desastre". Recordarlo me hizo reír.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Si…

Ambas reímos, y miramos al reloj. Ya era hora de que nos fuésemos. Por eso, tomó mi mano, y con una sonrisa, caminamos hasta la limusina que nos esperaba.

[. . .]

Llegamos a la iglesia, pero ella entró primero, y se colocó al lado de mi hermano. Para mí sorpresa, quien estaba ahí, para llevarme al altar, fue mi padre, a quien tomé del brazo. Las puertas se abrieron, y sonó la melodía, provocando que todos se levantasen. Me mordí el labio inferior, mirando a mi prometida muy embobada. Caminaba lentamente, notando mis manos sudar. Ella llevaba un vestido hermoso, de estilo de sirena, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que tanto me gustaba. Cuando llegué a su lado, miré al cura, y a ella de reojo.

—Hola…

—Hola…

El cura comenzó con sus palabras, con la misa, cuál fue algo densa, y que en el fondo no escuchaba por los nervios. Miraba a mi prometida directamente, y ella me sonreía con ternura. Se veía plena, alegre, y hermosa. Era como si solo estuviese pendiente de ella. Había mucha gente, pero solo me fijaba en aquella rubia que me volvía loca. Finalmente, el cura, acabó, y comenzó con la parte más tortuosa y más emocionante para mí.

— Lucía Gray, ¿Tú aceptas a Penny Haywood como tu legítima esposa, en la salud, la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que en la muerte os separe?

—Sí quiero.

—Penny Haywood, ¿Tú aceptas a Lucía Gray como tu legítima esposa, en la salud, la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que en la muerte os separe?

—Acepto, sin dudarlo.

—Si alguien está en contra de este matrimonio, que hable ahora, o que calle para siempre.

Nadie habló. Todo estuvo en silencio, por lo que el cura continuó.

—Estupendo. Entonces, yo os declaro mujer y mujer. Podéis besaros.

Y eso hicimos, ambas nos unimos en un beso, mientras yo rodeaba su cuello, y ella a mí mi cintura, declarando nuestro amor delante de todas aquellas personas. Suspiré con levedad en el momento en el que nos separamos. La gente estaba aplaudiendo, y pude ver en los ojos de McGonagall unas lágrimas que deseaban salir.

—Te amo, rubita.

—Yo te amo más, mi rompemaldiciones.

[. . .]

Después de toda la celebración, íbamos a irnos, pero entonces, Snape se acercó a nosotras, con el mismo semblante de siempre.

—Mis enhorabuenas.

—Gracias profesor. Nos alegra que haya podido asistir.

—Sí.—Mi mujer asintió con una sonrisa.

—Fue un placer. Fueron mis mejores alumnas, aunque nunca lo haya admitido. Deseo todo la prosperidad absoluta para ustedes.

Pude ver sus dos comisuras alzarse levemente. ¡ESTABA SONRIENDO! Se despidió de nosotras, por lo que nosotras decidimos irnos a nuestra casa. Teníamos cosas que hacer. De hecho, nada más llegar, el deseo nos consumió, y el placer nos alcanzó.

**EPÍLOGO**

Dos niñas, una de cabello rubio y otra morena correteaban por el laboratorio, riendo mientras que mi esposa jugaba con ellos. Era una gran emoción verlas así. Mi hermosa Penny y yo ya teníamos 27 años, y habíamos adoptado a dos niñas de 5 años, aunque ahora tenían 10. Estaba feliz, tenía una familia con el amor de mi vida. ¿Por qué nuestro amor no se desvanecía? Fácil, porque cada día tratábamos de conquistarnos mutuamente. Eso siempre encendía nuestra llama. Sin duda, me encantaba mi vida. Además de que mis amigos y yo, seguíamos viviendo aventuras, no tan peligrosas como antes, pero eran aventuras.

Viva el amor, viva la pasión, viva la amistad, y viva la familia.

No quería pedir nada más, ya que todo, desde que conocí a mi rubia, mejoró. Ella me ayudó con las clases de pociones, con las bóvedas malditas, e incluso se convirtió en imprescindible. Creo que incluso más que Rowan, aunque ella y yo seguimos frecuentandonos, pero ella antes no estaba muy feliz, porque se sentía desplazada, hasta que la confesé que pasaba mucho tiempo con Penny, porque estaba enamorada de ella. Ahí fue entonces, cuando me sonrió, y se disculpó, ya que entendió todo.

Bill, por su lado, amaba a mis dos pequeñas, y siempre jugaba con ellas, y les leía cuentos, y les hablaba de nuestras aventuras en el castillo, en la búsqueda de mi hermano. Aunque su actual esposa, Fleur, me parece una chica estupenda, y también adora a mis niñas.

Leney y yo siempre estamos juntas, y sin duda, a ella le gusta jugar con Betty y Verónica. Aunque era obvio, porque ella la tía de ambas. Tonks, por su parte, les hacía reír con sus transformaciones divertidas.

Amo a todas las personas que me han apoyado en mi vida… y que siguen haciéndolo a pesar de las circunstancias.

FIN.


End file.
